Everything I Need
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Movieverse! In this story, Arthur and Mera agree to meet just to talk, but destiny will have its way. There are spoilers during their talk. Please read and review. It has been a while since I've written fan fiction. Thank you for reading.
1. In Your Eyes

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: It's now been three weeks since the movie premiered, but there are spoilers during their talk. If you haven't seen it (and why haven't you?), don't read this. You're still here, then here we go. Arthur and Mera try to figure out what's truly going on between them. It's been a long time, over a year, since I've written fan fiction. I'm truly happy to be writing again. I hope it continues. Please read and review. Thank you for reading.

~o~o~

 _Chapter 1: In Your Eyes_

The lighthouse seemed like a good place for them to talk far away from Atlantis and his responsibilities. Arthur was now king of an unknown sea culture and he was finding the adjustment rather daunting, but Mera was there beside him guiding him through all of it. He didn't know what he would do without her, so he set up a time and a place for them to meet. Here in this place, where he felt at home, and she should be arriving at any moment.

"You seem a bit nervous son," his Father commented.

"Of course, I'm nervous. Mera is…" He hesitated.

"She's what?" His Father asked.

He sighed. "That's what I'm trying to figure out with this meeting."

Tom quirked an eyebrow. He stood up and came to stand beside him at the front door. "Son, don't over-analyze anything, just think about how you feel when you're with her."

"That's all I think about." He ran his fingers through his hair. "How do I look?" He stood up straighter and fixed his shirt and slacks.

"You look fine. I should go. Your Mother is waiting for me." He smiled thinking about her and their long weekend alone.

"And how is Mother these days? I haven't seen her since we reunited over a week ago."

"Oh, she's fine, but it's been hard for her having to see one son in prison and the other one as a king."

"Just tell her that it won't be for much longer, just until we figure out how to seek peace with the surface dwellers, as my brother calls them."

"Do you think that's possible?" Tom was skeptical.

"There's always hope," Arthur replied.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. "It's her!" Arthur's heart nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I'll let her in," Tom said when Arthur just stood there staring at the door.

He opened the door and Mera walked in. Arthur couldn't help but stare. She looked amazing, hair down, with a beautiful outfit, slacks, and a lovely blouse, but the color was quite unique, just like her.

"Hello, Tom, it's good to see you," Mera said and walked inside.

"Hi, Mera, it's good to see you too," Tom said. "I'll let you two talk and I'll see you both in a few days," he said and left them alone.

A few moments of awkward silence, then, "Hi," Arthur said.

"Hi," she said. "Um, your Father looks wonderful."

"Well, he's definitely happier, and my Mother had a lot to do with that."

"I'm sure, she did," Mera said, and came closer. "So, you wanted to talk?"

"Well, I thought we could have dinner together and talk about… everything."

"Dinner sounds nice, but we've never talked about the kinds of food I like."

"We won't be having roses tonight," he joked.

"Hey, I thought they looked edible, and you seemed to like it too," she said then raised an eyebrow.

"I did like it, but it was your enjoyment of it that touched a part of me that I thought was dead," he said, changing the mood a little.

She frowned. "What part was that?"

He walked for a bit and looked out the window. "The part that didn't enjoy life and focused on someone else besides myself and what I was going through."

She came closer. "You mean the death of your Mother?"

"Yes, I just felt it was all my fault that she had to die."

"Oh, Arthur, it wasn't your fault. She had to save you and your Father. You must know that by now."

"Yes, it was a relief and I wanted to thank you for helping me and being there for me."

"There was no place else that I wanted to be," she confessed.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, I do, and being here with you, it just feels right."

He smiled, then changed the subject. "Dinner is ready, here, have a seat and I'll serve you." He guided her to the dining room, then he headed to the kitchen.

"It does smell good. What did you cook?" Mera asked curiously.

"I thought you would like leafy vegetables, shellfish, potatoes, dinner rolls, and wine."

She thought about it. "Sounds good."

Minutes later, he walked in with two glasses of wine. "I wanted to make a toast, so don't drink it yet."

"I won't," she said.

He returned a few minutes later with their meal. He sat down, raised his glass, and then began his toast. "To us and may this be the beginning of something…," he hesitated.

She finished for him. "Something we can remember… forever."

He agreed. "Forever." They both smiled then began their meal.

"Oh, wow, this is delicious. Did you cook this?" Mera asked, still curious.

"Of course, I'm a great cook," he replied. She raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me? It's true. My Father taught me how to be self-sufficient and cooking was a big part of that."

"Well, I'm impressed," she said and continued eating.

A little while later, after taking the dishes to the kitchen, she followed him and stood just a bit too close, he thought.

"I was about to make some coffee, would you like some?"

"Coffee? I'd love some," she replied. "Can I help?" She asked, curious about coffee and how it's made.

"Sure," he replied and handed her a pitcher. "Add water to this," he instructed.

She did as he said. He poured the water inside the coffee maker and they waited. "How much longer?" Mera asked.

"Only a few minutes," he replied. "You like coffee?"

"Yeah, I've had it a few times," she replied. She watched him for a minute. "Is this as awkward as you thought it would be, I mean, being together like this?"

"Yeah, I did," he replied. "We basically stopped a war, but now it's different between us, but we needed to clear the air, sort to speak." He paused, then "I can't stop thinking about the kiss." He paused as he stared at her. "Is it the same for you?"

She lowered her eyes. "Yeah, I think about it."

"Was it a mistake, the kiss? I don't regret it, not at all." He waited for her to say the same thing.

She looked him in the eye. "No, I don't regret it, in fact, I've wanted to do it again. I thought that was why you wanted me to meet you here… alone."

"Oh, Mera," he said and pulled her into his arms holding her close. "I think about you all the time."

Eyes closed, she whispered, "I think about you too."

He pulled away and then he leaned down, but before their lips met, the coffee maker went off. After reluctantly releasing her, he poured the coffee and handed her a cup.

She accepted it and went back into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa. After sipping their coffee for a few minutes, Arthur had a few questions for her.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Were you truly engaged to my brother?" He asked bluntly.

"What!?" She asked startled. "No, we weren't officially engaged, but it was assumed that we would wed someday. Both our fathers made a pact long ago before I was born." Setting the coffee aside, she glanced at his face. "What are you thinking?"

"I guess I'm not surprised, I mean, I did sense something between you two." He paused. "Then it's over?"

She nodded but didn't reply.

"Because of me?" He asked, needing to know.

"No, not because of you. It just wasn't meant to be," she replied, then stood up and walked over to the window.

He followed her and embraced her from behind. "I know these past few weeks have been pretty intense, you know, what we went through, but I wouldn't change a thing because it brought us closer together, and now," he turned her around, "I can't imagine my life without you."

"Really?" She asked and touched his chest.

"Yeah, really," he said, then he leaned down again, and they kissed sweetly at first, then with more passion. He clutched her to him tightly. Moaning, the kiss just didn't seem to be enough. He picked her up and took her to his bedroom.

"Arthur, wait," she said. He set her down. "I thought I was ready for this."

"It's Okay, we don't… I mean, we can wait."

She chuckled. "No, it's alright, it's just, I've never done this before."

"Oh, I see, so, let's talk for a minute. Have a seat."

She sat down and then she had a question for him. "When did you realize that you were different from all the other children?"

"That's an interesting story. It was on a field trip to the aquarium, and I was about 8 years old. I was bullied for being different, and I always kept to myself."

"What happened?" Mera asked, curious about his life.

"I remember speaking to the fish, then a few boys teased me and shoved me against the glass. The sharks and a few other animals did not approve, so they attacked the glass and it cracked, but it didn't burst. I sensed something, not sure what it was, but I raised my hand to calm them, and it worked. They stopped attacking the glass."

"That's incredible but you actually communicated with them?"

"Yeah, it was definitely telepathic, but it was at that moment that I realized that I was different."

She took his hand to sit beside her. "You're an amazing man, but I knew that from the moment we met." Her eyes roamed over his face. "Everything has changed. I feel as if my entire life has led me to you."

He squeezed her hand. "And that's why you saved me?"

"Yeah, that was part of it," she replied softly.

They stared at each other, both with the same thought. _How is this even possible after only a few weeks?_

"Mera," he whispered and dared to touch her cheek. "Everything is as it should be."

She believed him. She closed her eyes at his warm touch. He was so comforting, and she needed him so much.

He smoothed and stroked her hair, then leaned in and kissed her cheek, and then he kissed her pulling her close.

She couldn't resist him not at all. Melting into his arms, she put her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him back. Arthur groaned and pulled her closer, his mouth slanted, tongues clashed each battling for supremacy, but they were both the victors. He pulled away after a minute or two and rested his forehead against hers.

Both breathing heavily, she whispered, "Why did you stop?"

"I want you to be sure about this."

"I'm sure about us, you and me… together."

"Oh, Mera," he whispered, then his body reacted after hearing those words. He kissed her again, and then everything happened so quickly. Minutes later, they found themselves naked underneath the covers.

She leaned over his body and she had to touch him. Her hands moved over his broad shoulders over his chest, his strong abs, and then back up to his throat. Then she kissed him passionately.

He flipped her over as they went back to kissing; his lips traveled over her cheek then down her throat.

Mera was losing control, his kisses were so sweet and loving, his hands were everywhere at once pulling her closer; they could not get close enough. Arthur tried to catch his breath and gain some semblance of control.

"I want you," he managed to say.

Mera stared at his magnificent body. "I want you too," she whispered and looked him over.

He came into her arms and they kissed passionately never tiring of it. Arthur could not believe his luck. Mera was there and they were going to make love. He'd wanted her since the day they met. "Oh, Mera, my beautiful Mera," he murmured thrilled to be with her like this.

"Arthur, please; just kiss me," she whispered and pulled him closer. After a few more kisses, she whispered, "I'm ready," she told him, then she pulled his head down and they kissed repeatedly. Her trust in him continually amazed him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and then he was top of her. His kisses became even more intense. They rained down her throat and lingered there for long minutes. He had to taste her but first, her nipples were tight and high, ready for his mouth and he happily kissed and pulled and Mera moaned and arched her back. Turned on by her moans and heavy breathing, he continued to stroke, kiss and pull on her breasts and nipples.

Mera was going crazy. It felt so good. She never imagined. Oh, she knew about lovemaking and having sex, but to be in the arms of someone so special to her, made her clutch him closer unable to let go.

"I'm here, just relax. I want you to be ready, Okay?" Arthur was so excited but pleasing her meant everything to him. He would die for her; he knew that to be true.

She understood and tried to relax, but it was impossible. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and there was an ache inside of her that she couldn't ignore, then, "Please," she moaned.

He knew what she wanted and so he continued down her body, kissing every part of her that he could reach, her long legs, beautiful thighs, flat stomach and then he spread her legs. She was wet and ready for him. He touched the entrance to her body and she nearly flew off the bed.

He held her steady. "Easy, now; that's it; so soft and warm." He continued to touch her swirling his fingers over her opening and then he slipped a long finger inside her body.

Mera didn't know what to do; her hips began to move in rhythm with his finger. Two fingers made their way inside. "Oh, Oh!" Her hips began to rotate needing it more and more.

"You like that?" He murmured, not expecting an answer.

"Oh yes," she finally replied, then her inner walls clenched, and he stopped. He removed his fingers and he had to taste her. That one look turned her on so much; she knew what he was going to do. "Arthur?"

"Mera, try and relax; take a deep breath," he whispered, then his lips replaced his fingers. "Oh, you taste like nothing else in this world."

"Arthur!" Her hips were shaking; he held her steady and then he was out of control. His tongue and lips kissed and stroked her sex eating her out and she thought she was going to die.

Suddenly, she screamed and shuddered with rapture. While she was in the throes of an orgasm, he reached for a condom and slipped it on.

Mera slowly opened her eyes. "Arthur?"

"I'm here," he whispered. He continued to stroke her sex, but every movement of his fingers caused her to shudder and moan. He couldn't wait anymore.

Mera squeezed her eyes shut. "Go ahead." She held her breath and gritted her teeth, hoping to gain some control over her body.

He smiled and kissed her to help her relax, and she wiggled a little encouraging him. He slowly made his way inside, and then he pushed forward and broke through her membranes for the first time. Mera whimpered for a moment but did not cry out. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked, concerned, as he kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry," he said when she didn't say anything for a moment.

Then he kissed her deeply to shift her focus. He didn't think it would hurt her if he pushed deeper, but he was wrong. She whimpered, but only for a moment. A tear slipped down her cheek. He stopped moving and pulled her close. "It's Okay; there; that's it," he whispered in her ear as she began to relax and accept all of him.

She took a deep breath, licked her lips, but then he began to move slowly. "You feel so good; it'll be over soon," and then he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back shifting her focus to him and how he made her feel. It felt so good. Mera could feel every movement of his cock in and out of her body. She moved with him and the pain was gone.

She was thrilled and there was no pain, only a need to release the unbearable pressure. "Something is happening!"

Arthur felt it too. He leaned back and lifted her hips and then he began to move faster and faster in and out of her luscious heat. She moved with him, taking him further and further inside.

"Arthur!" Her climax burst upon her, washing over her in waves. Long minutes later, she shuddered again and then he came shouting her name and then collapsed on top of her. He kissed her throat, stroked her hair, then her cheek and then he kissed her passionately. She opened her mouth wide and he dived in loving the taste of her.

She pulled him closer and kissed him back. Mera was a woman now.

He whispered softly, "I really liked it." He stroked her hair.

She opened her eyes and tried to smile. "Oh, Arthur, I liked it too, and thank you for being so patient with me."

"Don't thank me, Mera." He kissed her cheek and her throat enjoying it far too much.

Mera tried to be still, but she didn't want him to leave her. "Don't move, Okay?"

"Mera, we should wait for a while."

"Why I'm alright," she said and gave him a smile. Her arms around his shoulders, she tried to pull him closer.

"Are you sure because I'm ready if you are?" He asked with smiling eyes.

Instead of answering him, she pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.

He kissed her back; of course, one thing leads to another.

A little over an hour later, her head on his chest, Mera was about to fall asleep then she asked him about the condom.

"I'll always wear a condom, Mera." At her frown, he explained, "I know we've never talked about kids, but those types of decisions should be discussed together… at some point."

He was talking about a future together and all that comes with it. It was a lovely thought; her eyes watered.

"I know what you're thinking," he whispered. She didn't say anything but pulled him closer.  
He kissed her temple. Soon they both fell asleep, both dreaming of a life where all their fantasies and wishes come true.

~o~o~

A little over an hour later, "You awake?" He whispered softly.

"I am now," she replied smiling.

"I was just thinking about us and the way you were from the moment we met. You changed me; I wasn't expecting that."

She leaned back and looked him in the eye. "I don't think that's true. All the things you did, even protecting me, it was always there. You just needed a little push, that's all."

He chuckled. "But when I look at you, I see pure, honest determination, it's one of the many things I love about you." _Oh boy, I should not have said that._

After a few moments of awkward silence, she whispered, "Oh, Arthur, you feel that way now, but," she hesitated.

"I meant every word… I love you." He said it again.

Her eyes watered. "I love you too."

"You do?!" He was surprised.

"Of course, I do silly, now come here," she pulled his head down and kissed him thoroughly.

He kissed her back.

 _The beginning._

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Everything I Need_ , Skylar Grey, Aquaman Soundtrack.

A/N: Arthur being mature is part of his growth, and I wanted them to secure their future and not suffer the way Arthur's parents did. I may continue this, we'll see! Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Room to Grow

A/N: In this next chapter, Arthur and Mera continue their long weekend, but upon returning to Atlantis to face their fate, everything changes. Keep reading then tell me what you think. Thank you!

~o~o~

 _Chapter 2: Room to Grow_

After a rather long swim, they lay together trying to catch their breath. The sun beamed down to warm their bodies as well as their minds to just relax and enjoy this time together.

"Are you tired? That was amazing," Arthur said as he leaned over and watched her open her eyes.

"No, I'm not tired, just wondering what's going to happen once we return," she replied.

He sighed and lay back down. "You mean us?"

"No, not about us, but about… everyone else," she replied vaguely.

"Is this about my brother?" He asked, feeling jealous.

Mera refrained from rolling her eyes. "No, and please let's not talk about him."

He turned to face her. "He is a part of our lives, no matter how we may feel about him."

She picked up on something, then leaned up on her elbow. "You know how I feel, but how do you feel about him?" She paused when he didn't reply. "Please tell me that you regret not killing him."

"No of course not, he's my brother. I couldn't face my Mother if I killed him."

She touched his chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just," she hesitated.

"Go on, speak your mind," he encouraged.

"It's just ever since I told you about… Orm and me, you seem reluctant to talk about anything relating to him and how he'll fit into our lives."

He sat up and so did she. "The thing is, it's going to be difficult to face him again. I truly don't feel anything about him. I don't know him, not really, but I do admit that I want to get to know him, but your past gets in my mind and I can't think straight."

"I see, and I understand," she said. "But we have to figure this out." She looked around. "This place is a different world, but you and I, we belong in Atlantis."

"I know," he said then pulled her into his arms and lay back down. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Mera, and these feelings are kind of overwhelming."

She leaned up a little. "I love you and we will make this work. You'll see."

"I hope so," he whispered. "I don't want to talk anymore." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then her ear and then lower.

"I don't want to talk either," she whispered.

He kissed her deeply and she immediately responded.

Someone cleared their throat. "Sorry!"

"Oh, Mom, Dad, you're back," Arthur said. He stood up and helped Mera to stand. "We were just swimming and enjoying the weather. How was your time away?"

Tom and Atlanna glanced at each other, both holding in a laugh. "Hello, Son, Mera," Tom said then chuckled again. "We had a wonderful time but it's good to be back."

"Hi, Arthur, Mera, we wanted to catch you before you had to go back. I've missed you both," Atlanna said. She moved closer and gave each of them a hug.

"We've missed you too," Mera said.

"Let's go inside and talk for a while," Atlanna said.

While Mera and Arthur changed, Atlanna and Tom headed to the kitchen. She whispered close to his ear. "Why didn't you tell me that they were a couple?"

"I wasn't exactly sure, but yeah, I knew he had feelings for her, but I wasn't sure how she felt," he replied.

"I see, well, this is going to be rather awkward for them."

"Why would you say that?"

"My other son?" She asked seeing no need to elaborate.

"But isn't he in prison?"

"Yes, but Arthur could pardon him once he knows why he did what he did," she replied.

Tom thought about that. "I don't think Arthur is in the right frame of mind to forgive, at least not for a while, maybe a long while."

"Maybe never," Arthur said and came into the kitchen. He heard that last part.

"Arthur, please don't make any rash decisions, especially if you don't know all the facts," Atlanna said.

"Oh, I know everything. Vulko told me that Orm confessed to everything he did to start a war with the surface… everything."

"Everything?" Atlanna asked feeling awful. "I want to know all of it. Tell me."

Mera spoke up. "Do we have to do this now?"

"Putting it off won't change what he did to me, my Father, to you, to everyone. She needs to know the truth," Arthur replied firmly.

After Tom fixed some coffee, everyone went into the living room. Then Arthur told his Mother all the bad things her youngest son did to start a war.

After he had stopped speaking, Atlanna stood up and walked over to the window. Tom followed her. "I can't believe he did all those horrible things."

"I'm sorry Mother, but all of it is true," Arthur said.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked as he touched her shoulder.

Mera stared at Arthur with something in her eyes. Arthur frowned, but he wasn't sure what that look meant.

"I'm alright," Atlanna said. Tom pulled her into a hug. She tried to hold it in, but the tears flowed down her cheeks.

Mera picked up a few cups and went into the kitchen.

Arthur followed her. "What was that look you gave me?"

"You figure it out," she replied.

"Just tell me," he said.

"You said it yourself. You don't know Orm. You don't know his motives and why he did it."

"All I know is that he tried to kill me and you, and I don't think I can forgive him for that."

She sighed and headed back to the living room. "Where did they go?"

Arthur looked out the window and they were on the high catwalk of the lighthouse. "I see them."

Mera looked up and she saw them as well. "At least they have this."

They glanced at each other, then he came closer. "I'm sorry, Mera."

"I'm sorry too, but it's time to go back."

He dreaded it, but he followed her outside. Looking up, they climbed the lighthouse and said their goodbyes.

"Goodbye, you two, and be safe," Tom said and gave them each a hug.

"Bye, Father, we will return," Arthur said. "Mother, I'm sorry." He gave her a hug.

"I love you, Arthur, and I know it will be hard to see your brother again but give it time and everything will work out." She touched his cheek. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"Thank you, Mother. I love you." Arthur gave her a hug.

"I love you too," Atlanna said.

She hugged him back. "Goodbye, my Son."

Then they were gone. They swam to Mera's ship which wasn't far away.

~o~o~

Once onboard, and back in their costumes, they argued about Prince Orm and what they'll say to him about the things he had done.

"Well, I don't think he'll have any remorse about it," Arthur said.

"And why would you think that?" Mera asked.

"Because of the things he said to me in the ring. He basically wanted me gone. He was convinced that I had no claim to the throne, because I'm a bastard, born before him, therefore, I wasn't worthy."

She sighed. "That doesn't mean that he doesn't regret the things he did."

"Mera, he wanted a war, plain and simple. A lot of people died because he was determined to undermine me, and he hated the fact that he couldn't convince me to leave Atlantis. And then you saved me, and I know he was furious about that."

She sighed again. "I suppose you're right."

"You know I'm right."

"Once we get there, you talk to him, and if he doesn't show remorse, it will be up to you to decide his fate."

He took her hand. "Thank you for your faith in me. It means everything."

"I believe in you. Don't ever doubt that."

"Thank you, Mera."

"You're welcome."

They both smiled.

~o~o~

Meanwhile at the prison, Vulko paid a visit to Prince Orm, his only visitor.

"The King and Princess Mera should be here shortly," he told him.

"Oh, joy, I can't wait," he muttered sarcastically.

"You should show your respect. Remember, your fate is in his hands now."

"Really? That bastard should not be here. He should go back to where he came from."

"He is your King. He is not going anywhere," Vulko spoke calmly and succinctly.

"He is not my king. Okay?"

He sighed but the guard announced the King has arrived. Mera and Arthur made their way to see Prince Orm.

Vulko bowed to the King and Princess Mera. "Your Majesty, Your Highness."

"Alright, Vulko, how's Orm?"

"He's the same, no change. Are you ready to speak to him?" He asked.

"Yes, we're ready," Arthur replied.

He smiled. "Come this way."

Mera and Arthur held hands and followed him. Minutes later, they walked into Orm's prison cellblock. He looked up and saw them, but he didn't stand or bow. The hatred that usually filled his mind wasn't there. He felt resigned to seeing them together, but he still didn't like it.

He decided to stand; he didn't want them looking down on him. "Mera."

Mera spoke up. "We need your help."

"Me help you," he stated staring at her.

"Yes, do you know what I'm talking about?" Mera asked.

"Yes, I know; you want peace."

Arthur spoke up. "We will give you amnesty, which will restore your station as a prince, but no more conspiracies, a promise not to hurt me, Mera, or anyone else. You have to promise."

"You can leave. I want to speak with Mera… alone."

"No way is that going to happen," Arthur said.

He sat back down which meant he wasn't going to cooperate.

"I'm alright; go Arthur," Mera said to her love.

"No, I'm not leaving you here with him," Arthur said.

"I won't help with you here," Orm said.

"Please Arthur," Mera said and touched his arm.

Fuming inside, Arthur turned and walked out but he would be listening.

"It's just me now. Do you agree to help us and not hurt anyone?"

"Yes, I agree."

Coming closer, she said, "Orm, I…," she faltered, not sure what to say.

He tried to read her. "You still care about me?"

Not far away, Arthur balled his fists.

Mera chose her words carefully. "Seeing you here like this, yes, I care."

They stared at each other. "I will help you."

"Thank you, Orm." Taking one last look at him, she left him alone.

Arthur didn't know what to think. "What was that?" He asked and pulled her down the hall.

"Arthur, I just felt sorry for him; that's all," she replied.

"You felt sorry for him?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, why would that surprise you? We were friends our entire lives," she tried to explain.

"He's not the same person. He's obviously changed, and you need to accept that," he said unnecessarily.

"I know that," she said. They entered Vulko's office and he'd heard every word.

"That went well," Vulko said and watched them both carefully.

"I think it did," Mera agreed. "When will you release him?"

"Well, I'll leave that up to the Council. Have you heard anything about this plan to contact the surface dwellers hoping to bring peace?"

"We have a little over a week to confirm our plans with the other kingdoms."

"That will probably work, but only a week?" Vulko asked distressed about that.

"Yes, give or take a few days," Arthur replied.

"I'll contact the Council," Vulko said.

"Vulko, before you do that, we're going to speak with Mera's father in a little while," Arthur said.

He thought that was odd. "Thanks, Arthur," Vulko said.

"Goodbye, we'll see you soon," Mera said, then they were gone.

~o~o~

Back at the Atlantean castle, Arthur was still fuming and Mera couldn't understand why he's acting this way.

"Arthur, are you just going to leave without talking to me? You haven't said one word since we left the prison."

"I don't know what to think. You actually still care for him?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think. He's misguided and he's lost his way."

"I'm sorry, Mera, but he tried to kill me and everyone else. If we were in the surface world, he would be in prison for a very long time. Once we're done with him, he will be banned from the kingdom."

"What?" She couldn't believe it.

"You heard me. We can't risk him being here among us. I don't trust him."

"But," she hesitated. "Maybe we could help him somehow?"

He came closer. "Mera, I get it; I do. You've become sympathetic, but he can't be allowed to live here."

She sat down; never having heard him speak this way. "You have no empathy for him; none; do you?"

"I do empathize, but he has to go far away. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not sorry."

He sat down next to her. "You don't mean that. I do feel sorry for him, but."

"I get it; he has to go away. I heard you the first time." Then she had a thought. "Is this because he and I were engaged to be married, or is it something else?" She cocked her head to the side and watched him carefully.

He stood up; this was getting them nowhere. "He has to leave; now I need to go."

"Then go," she said and realized her lover was still jealous, but he would never admit it.

"Mera, please understand why it has to be this way."

She didn't say anything.

He wanted to kiss her goodbye, but she wouldn't look at him.

"I'll see you in a few hours."

The door closed. Mera looked up and felt awful. _How will we fix this mess? How?_ She wondered.

In the deep blue sea, swimming toward the Council meeting, Arthur was thinking, _I've never felt this way before; this gnawing hatred for someone, all because he cares for her. It's an awful feeling and to make matters worse, I blamed her for it, but none of it is her fault and I know this. Apologize and hopefully, she'll forgive me._

After the meeting, he returned to the castle and Mera was waiting for him.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure," she replied. In their bedroom, she brushed her hair.

"Can I do that?" He asked; he loved her hair.

She handed him the brush. He smoothed the silky strands back over her back and then began to brush her hair slowly. He watched her in the mirror and her eyes were closed.

"I'm an idiot. I know none of this is your fault. I blamed you for him still caring for you, and it hurt. I took it out on you, and I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Yes, it did hurt, but you said it yourself, these feelings are overwhelming sometimes."

"Loving you is really easy, but we can disagree; there's no harm in that, but I don't want to fight with you. I hate it."

"I hate it too." She spoke to him with her eyes, and he knew what she wanted, and he wanted it too.

He set the brush down then pulled her to her feet. He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She hugged him back. He pulled away then he kissed her deeply. She kissed him back.

After a few more kisses, he picked her up and took her to bed.

A few hours later, they lay together, her head on his chest.

"You know I was jealous, right?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I knew." She smiled. "But there's no harm in admitting it. I would have understood."

"You're so beautiful. Anyone would be crazy not to love you."

"Well, I don't want just anyone." She turned her head to look him in the eye. "I just want you." Her eyes watered.

"You got me." He rolled her to her back and kissed her passionately.

~o~o~

The next morning, King Nereus welcomed his daughter and the King of Atlantis, not sure how to behave. The feeling in the room became awkward and tense. Arthur, still worried about this meeting, wanting to be civil and not lose it, for his lover's sake.

"Father," Mera greeted her Father stiffly.

"Mera; it's good to see you." He said, trying to be polite, then bowed at the waist. "King Arthur."

"Your Majesty," Arthur said. He also bowed then everyone took a seat.

A few moments of awkward silence, then Mera spoke up. "Arthur and I wanted to talk to you about what happened the past few weeks and your involvement in it," she said bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" King Nereus asked getting upset.

"King Nereus, you know Prince Orm is in prison, but he confessed everything. Please just admit it. We need to hear it from you," Arthur said.

He stood up and walked. "Look, everything Prince Orm told me made sense. The surface dwellers are destroying the planet. We both felt it was time to do something about it. Arthur, you know no one would have listened to our pleas, no one. It was the only way to get their attention. I truly believed that."

Mera and Arthur glanced at each other. "Father, we know Orm's motives, but they were misguided and wrong. You must have known that." He was silent. "He sent an assassin to kill us. Surely, you didn't know about that?"

"Yes, I knew about the assassin, but I convinced him not to do it, and he told me he wouldn't do it."

"Well, he did it and we almost died," Arthur told him.

"I feel terrible about that. Orm was power hungry and he did some awful things. I tried my best, but it wasn't enough, and I'm sorry."

Arthur and Mera glanced at each other. "There's something you should know. Arthur and I are a couple; we're in love."

King Nereus digested this, although he suspected it. "I had a feeling, I mean, after you saved him, and then you disappeared. Orm and I thought you were dead."

"We survived and I think it was fate that we met. I don't want to be without her, not ever," Arthur confessed.

Mera stared at her love; she felt the same way.

"I can see it in your face. Do you feel the same way about him?" Her Father asked.

"Yes, I do," she replied firmly.

"Your Majesty, I want to make one thing very clear. I don't know the future and neither does Mera, but we want to make peace with the surface dwellers. It's what we've sworn to do, and we need both you and Prince Orm to join us, but after we complete this goal, Orm will be banned from the kingdom."

"There must be another solution," King Hereus said, stunned to hear this.

"It was a difficult decision, but I agree with King Arthur," Mera said.

"What about me?" King Hereus asked.

"I don't have the authority to punish you, but the Council and your people will decide your fate," Arthur said.

Mera's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Father."

"No, no, don't cry for me." He pulled her into his arms. "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

"I hope so," Mera said.

"It's time to go," Arthur said and held out his hand.

She took it without hesitation. "Goodbye, Father."

"Goodbye, Mera."

~o~o~

After escorting Mera back home, he headed to more meetings about peace and how to accomplish it. It won't be an easy task and it will take time. The first thing would be to reveal themselves and to reiterate that it was not their intention to start a war. Their intention was to bring their attention to the planet, how it was hurting possibly dying. Something needs to be done to save both their worlds.

It was decided that King Arthur would be the one to speak to the surface dwellers because he loved this planet. He was also famous on the surface, and they knew of him. They also knew that he was a very powerful man and trustworthy. There are ways to stop the destruction and climate change is real and they can't ignore it, not anymore.

It was a very powerful speech. Mera helped him write it, of course.

"What do you think?" He asked after reading it multiple times.

"Well, its short and to the point."

"Yeah, they don't want to hear long speeches. I don't want to put anyone to sleep."

They both chuckled.

And so, they began their plan to change the world, for the better.

 _The end!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _We've Only Just Begun_ , The Carpenters.

A/N: I had fun writing this story and yes this is the end for now. Arthur and Mera are so good together. I know there are a few hanging plots, but I may update this in the future, once we start to get updates about the sequel! Thank you for reading and please comment for this last part. Until next time! Bye for now!


End file.
